Witch
by Eqa Skylight
Summary: apa ya? bingung mau nulis kayak gimana.. yang jelas Author masih baru..


hehe Fic KH pertama nih... minta saran ya.. Eqa masih baru...

desclaimer : KH punya SE dan Disney

Witch

.

.

.

dahulu kala, terdapat sebuah kerajaan yang sangat besar dan makmur. namun, Kerajaan itu sangat takut akan keberadaan penyihir. Mereka menganggap penyihir itu sebagai pembawa bencana. Sang Raja memerintahkan para pendeta untuk membasmi para penyihir dari seluruh tempat di kerajaan tersebut.

Roxas, salah satu Pendeta di kerajaan tersebut juga diperintahkan untuk membasmi Para penyihir. berbeda dengan para pendeta yang umumnya bergaul dengan kaum bangsawan, Roxas bergaul dengan seorang anak dari kalangan bawah, Sora.

"Kau yakin tak apa-apa jika bergaul denganku?" tanyanya ketika mereka sedang duduk di alun-alun kerajaan.

"come on... Sudah dari dulu aku selalu bilang, aku benci dengan sebuah status! kita tidak berbeda!" Jelasnya sambil menyodorkan sebuah ice cream "makan ini.." tambahnya

"hehe... makasih Roxas.. bagaimana keadaan Ventus? ia sehat?" tanyanya lagi sambil menjilati Ice Cream yang kuberikan

"ia sehat.. hanya saja, tidak diijinkan beraktifitas." jawabnya sambil menghela nafas.

Sora adalah teman baik Roxas, ia selalu mendengarkan keluh kesah temannya, dimulai pekerjaannya sebagai seorang pendeta, hingga kekhawatirannya terhadap kakak kembarnya yang sakit-sakitan. mereka biasa bertemu di alun-alun Kerajaan. Sora adalah seorang penjual Roti, dan terkadang Roxas membantunya. Mereka sangat akrab. terkadang jika Roxas berbicara tentang pembunuhan penyihir, Sora sering khawatir. namun rasa khawatir itu mereda ketika Roxas mengatakan bahwa para penyihir yang selamat hanya diasingkan di suatu tempat.

Suatu hari, ketika Sora berjualan roti seorang diri... angin yang cukup kencang membawa topinya terbang. Sora mengejarnya, dan Topi itu tersangkut di sebuah pohon. Sora ingin mengambilnya, namun dengan tubuhnya yang pendek tidak mampu menjangkaunya. ia hanya menundukkan wajah tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

"ini..." sahut seseorang sambil menyodorkan topi. Seorang pemuda berambut Silver memberikan topi milik Sora

"ah... terima kasih.. Tuan.." jawab Sora dengan malu-malu. ia segera menerima topinya.

pemuda itu mendekati Sora "Kau benar-benar tidak mengetahui siapa aku?" tanyanya. Sora hanya memasang muka terheran-heran "maaf? Tapi Aku tidak tahu Anda." jawabnya.

Pemuda itu terkekeh "Aku Riku. Seorang pengembara. Siapa namamu?" tanyanya dengan sopan. bola mata aquamarine miliknya memandang Sora dengan seksama. 'Manis' pikirnya

"Namaku Sora. aku seorang penjual roti keliling." Jawabnya dengan bahasa santun.

"ah.. anda disana pange.." belum sempat seorang pemuda lain yang datang berbicara. Riku menyuruhnya menutup mulutnya. pemuda yang datang itu adalah Roxas.

"Roxas!" sahut Sora dengan girang.

"Sora! Jangan-jangan.." belum sempat Roxas berbicara ia ditahan lagi oleh Riku. Roxas mengetahui maksud Riku menyuruhnya tutup mulut. Riku dan seorang panggeran, sedangkan Roxas adalah seorang pendeta sekaligus pengawal pribadi Riku.

"Kau mengenalnya Roxas?" tanya Riku pada Roxas

"tentu. Kami adalah Teman." jawab Sora Riang "Tentu saja tuan juga teman Sora!" tambahnya. "bagaimana kalian bisa berkenalan?" tanyanya

"dia atasanku... tapi ia seorang pengembara" Jawab Roxas dengan dusta. Ia tahu apa yang terjadi dengan sekali pandang

"tapi kalian boleh memanggilku Riku." tambah Riku

Sora tidak tahu bahwa Riku seorang Pangeran. dan Roxas tahu itu, Ia tahu bahwa Riku tidak memiliki teman. Riku sering keluar dari istana secara diam-diam untuk pergi ke kota seperti sekarang. Roxas sangat memahami Riku. Hingga mereka menjadi sahabat baik sejak saat itu. bermain dengan Sora, belajar ilmu pedang dengan Riku, hingga bersantai dengan Roxas.

"Menurutmu apa pendapatmu tentang kehidupan?" tanya Riku iseng ketika berada di alun-alun kota bersama Roxas dan Sora.

"Mungkin seperti sekarang... entah aku juga tidak tahu.." sahut Roxas

"Bagiku, kehidupan bagai cerita." jawab Sora dengan Lembut

"cerita?" tanya Roxas dengan heran

Sora tersenyum "yup! Seperti cerita, tiap lembar menceritakan berbagai hal, terkadang senang, sedih, susah... dan pasti berakhir... namun tidak peduli apakah bad end ataupun happy end, yang penting cerita kehidupan kita tidak putus di tengah jalan!" jelasnya sambil menatap langit.

namun ekspresi Sora berubah drastis. wajahnya menjadi sedih, " andaikan... kita ditakdirkan berpisah. cerita kita menjadi bad end... apakah kalian tetap menjadi temanku?" tanyanya.

Riku yang sejak tadi diam sedikit terkejut dengan perkataan Sora. "apa yang kau katakan? tentu saja jawabannya iya!" jawabnya sambil mebgusap kepala Sora

Roxas terkekeh " benar Sora, kita akan selalu menjadi teman... " jelasnya sambil mengusap kepala Sora juga.

Sora tampak jengkel dengan tingkah kedua sahabatnya "aku bukan bocah! jangan mentang-mentang kalian lebih tinggi dariku bisa seenaknya!" teriaknya dengan muka cemberut.

Namun, semua saat-saat indah itu sirna... Kerajaan diambang kehancuran, hampir seluruh Penyihir sudah disingkirkan, dibunuh, disiksa, bahkan diasingkan. Namun, bukan itu penyebab kehancuran Kerajaan itu. Perang. serangan dari Kerajaan tetangga, Sang Raja terbunuh, Ratu juga terbunuh, Kota sudah menjadi lautan api.

Roxas dan Riku mencari Sora di dalam kota yang sudah menjadi lautan api, dirumahnya, alun-alun, hingga kepelosok kota. namun,tidak ada kabar keberadaan Sora.

ketika tiba di sebuah tanah lapang yang cukup luas, mereka menemukan Sora. ia hendak dibunuh oleh salah satu tentara musuh. "Sora!" teriak Roxas dan Riku secara bersamaan. mereka segera mengeluarkan pedang mereka, menebas tentara yang hendak mencoba membunuh sora.

Roxas mendekati Sora yang tak sadarkan diri. "Sora! sadarlah!" teriak Roxas sambil mengguncang tubuh Sora

"Roxas... Riku... apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya dengan suara lemah

"nanti saja kujelaskan! kita harus segera pergi dari sini!" sahut Riku

"Roxas.. kakakmu?" tanya Sora pada Roxas ketika melarikan diri

"dia selamat! pikirkan keadaan kita terlebih dahulu!" jawab Roxas sambil membompong tubuh Sora.

Mereka memang berhasil keluar dari kota, ternyata pasukan musuh sudah mengepung kota. mereka mencoba membunuh Sora dan yang lainnya, Mereka menebas tubuh para tentara, satu persatu dijatuhkan... namun mereka semakin terpojok. mereka semakin kelelahan hingga Riku terkena tebasan pedang dari belakang

"Riku!" teriak Sora.. ia sudah meneteskan air matanya. ia mencoba mendekati Riku yang terjatuh ketanah, tubuhnya penuh dengan darah. namun ia tidak sadar bahwa ada anak panah yang mengarah padanya

"tidak! Soraa!" teriak Roxas yang menjadi tameng Sora, jantungnya tertusuk anak panah.. "Roxaaaass!" Sora tidak dapat menahan kesedihannya... ia menangis sekencang-kencangnya melihat kedua sahabatnya terluka di depan matanya.

"Roxas... Riku... maaf... aku gak berguna..." gumamnya di tengah tangisannya. perasaannya penuh dengan penyesalan

'andaikan tidak terjadi perang... kalian tidak akan terluka...'

'jika para penyihir tidak di basmi.. semua ini tidak akan terjadi...'

'jika... aku memiliki kekuatan.. ah iya! kekuatan!" Sora tersadar dari penyesalannya

"maafkan aku sudah merahasiakan hal ini sejak kita berjumpa..." Sora berdiri menghadap para tentara. mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, menutup mata dan mulai merapalkan sesuatu, tubuhnya dipenuhi cahaya 'Sihir ini.. walau ini terlarang.. aku rela mengorbankan diriku demi kalian' pikirnya dalam batin

saat itu Roxas masih memiliki kesadaran walau tipis... 'Sora... kau.. Penyihir?' namun penglihatan Roxas memudar, dan semua menjadi gelap.

Roxas dan Riku terbangun di sebuah padang bunga, mereka tidak tahu dimana Sora, mereka memandangi tubuh mereka. Luka mereka telah sembuh. Mereka terasa nyaman berada di tempat itu.

"hey..." sahut seseorang dari belakang. suaranya sangat mereka kenali

"Sora!" teriak Roxas, ia segera memeluk tubuh Sora, sedangkan Sora sendiri juga sangat senang

"Sora... ini.. dimana?" tanya Riku setelah mengacak rambut Sora.

"ini... di alam bawah sadar kalian... aku kemari untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan" jawabnya dengan senyum

"apa maksudmu?" tanya Riku lagi.

"Roxas... kau sudah tahu kan? kau melihatnya?" tanya Sora sambil memandangi Roxas.

"ternyata... kau seorang penyihir..." sahut Roxas setelah mengingat kejadian terakhir kali.

Sora tersenyum lembut "maaf selama ini aku merahasiakannya Roxas, Pangeran..." sahutnya pelan

Riku tercengang "Selama ini... kau tahu?" tanyanya tidak percaya

"iya. tapi aku tak ingin menghancurkan persahabatan kita... Aku harus pergi... Riku, jadilah Raja yang bijaksana dan Roxas, jaga Kakakmu... ia sangat khawatir denganmu. dan bantu Riku ketika ia sudah menjadi Raja" Tubuh Sora semakin memudar. Riku ingin memeluk Sora namun, tidak bisa

Riku tidak dapat menahan air matanya "Sora.. jangan pergi..." sahutnya

"Sora..." Roxas mulai meneteskan air matanya "kenapa kita harus perpisah dalam keadaan seperti ini?" tanya dirinya pada diri sendiri

melihat kesedihan kedua temannya Sora ikut sedih "Riku.. Roxas... Berjanjilah... jangan bersedih.. dan jangan lupakan Aku. tataplah langit yang luas.. dan kalian akan berjumpa denganku karena aku Langit (Sora) a...a.. aku.. sangat menyayangi kalian" Sora menangis... tubuhnya sudah hampir menghilang. "Selamat... tinggal... Roxas.. Riku..." lalu Sora lenyap dari pandangan mereka.

~4 tahun kemudian~

Riku telah menjadi seorang raja. ia terkenal dengan kebijaksanaannya. ia memiliki seorang penasehat sekaligus mantan Pendeta yang terkenal dengan kebaikannya, Roxas. mereka memerintah kerajaannya dengan sangat baik... dan itu berkat bantuan seorang teman.. penyihir. mengorbankan dirinya demi kedua temannya dan juga kerajaan.

setelah kejadian itu.. Roxas dan Riku terbangun diantara tumpukan mayat tentara musuh. tidak ada bekas luka sama sekali pada tubuh mereka. mereka tersadar bawa Sora tidak ada dan memutuskan mencari Sora... berharap ia masih hidup.. namun hasilnya nihil. Mereka menemukan tubuh Sora sudah memucat, tubuhnya kaku bak boneka. Sora telah mati... menggunakan sihir demi melindungi mereka. Riku menangis tanpa suara, memeluk tubuh Sora yang sudah dingin. sedangkan Roxas, ia menangis kencang menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Riku dan Roxas kembali ke kerajaan, mengumpulkan warga yang selamat, membangun kerajaan baru, membuat sebuah tempat peristirahatan terakhir untuk Sora.

Kerajaan tempat Sora tinggal diubah namanya, menghormati kematian Sora... Kerajaan Langit (Sora).

"yang mulia..." sahut Roxas pada Riku di Ruang Raja.

"jangan panggil 'yang mulia' panggil saja namaku seperti dulu.." Jelas Riku sambil memandang langit. "Sudah saatnya aku mengunjungimu..."

Roxas ikut memandang langit "ya... aku rindu dengannya"

Riku dan Roxas berjalan menuju sebuah bukit kecil dengan membawa seikat bunga Lily putih dan bunga matahari kesukaan Sora. disana terdapat sebuah makam. cukup sederhana. dengan pemandangan mengarah ke kota.

Riku meletakan seikat bunga lily itu di depan makamnya "Lama tidak jumpa.." sahutnya

Roxas meletakkan bunga matahari di depan makamnya juga "kubawakan bunga favoritmu.. kau senang?" tanyanya pada makam itu

Riku menghela nafas "aku rindu dengan tawamu, muka innocentmu, senyummu... semuanya..." lalu memandang langit "hey... janjiku padamu sudah kutepati... janji menjadi raja bijaksana.. menurutmu bagaimana penampilanku sekarang?"

Roxas menundukkan wajahnya. "Aku.. ingjn memceritakan kekesalanku.. unek-unekku.. semuanya padamu... hanya kau yang mau mendengarkanku... tapi sekarang tidak mungkin ya... "

"andaikan... saat itu mendiang raja tidak memerintahkan membunuh semua penyihir... kau tidak akan mati..." tambahnya "kau boleh tenang sekarang... Riku membebaskan para penyihir yang selamat dari pengasingan.. ia juga membuat mereka sama dengan warganya dan hidup aman ."

"tanpamu dunia sedikit membosankan.." Riku memandang makam itu kembali "kau pernah bilang, kehidupan itu bagai cerita... kurasa itu benar"

"Sora... tahun depan kami akan kembali lagi... kuharap kau tidak bosan" sahut Roxas. lalu menepuk pundak Riku "saatnya kita pergi..." sahutnya. Riku hanya tersenyum "sampai jumpa... Sora..."

.

.

.

Fin

ceritanya aneh ya! ngakuuuuuu! *bawa-bawa gunblade* klo ada salah kata tolong kasih saran lewat review... flame juga gapapa~ kan sayang Axel~ * ditabok readers*

Ventus :kok gw gak ikut maen sih

Eqa : Ya udah besok-besok aku bikin kamu jadi peran utamanya. bareng ma yayang Vanitas~

Ventus : *blushing*

Vanitas : bikin yang Lime ya!

Eqa : gak mau Lime.. enakan Apel.. tapi diusahain deh.. kalo inget..


End file.
